Team storm Break:Aside From my animation
by GalaxyStorm 2.0
Summary: Thought I only Did zexal WRONG! This is aside from my animation Something. Anyways Mephiles the darkand Scourge are back Baby and Its up to Team Storm, and the Freedom Fighters to stop him. T for a Crazy ton of Fist Fights and Dark super Forms actions


**Galaxy: What you thought I only Did Zexal**

**Vector and Kronos:Kinda**

***Red Dash Knocks both of them off the Ground***

**Red Hedgehog: Well he doesn't and he doesn't own Sonic either. He does however Own Me and his other Characters though**

**Galaxy: Thats IT * Rasengan appears in hand * I ONLY DO THE DISCLAIMERS AND ILL RASENGAN IT INTO YOUR SKULLS**

**Vector,Kronos,Red Hedgehog: Oh God HES GON MINATO ON US**

* * *

Chapter 1:Pilot

"Oh C'mon Bro He's attacking again." The 18 year old Red hedgehog woke up. "God where the devil have I seen this Before!" He got up revealing his quills , which were Mostly red with Black tips that were one fourth of the total quills. He had another set of quills than sonic and they looked similar to Shadow. His navy blue eyes looked around. The red hero got into a Closet and grabbed a gray jacket and some type of high-tech shoes. He looked at his Blue brother. He was a light blue hedgehog that had a flame like Design to it, flame like quills. He had dark brown eyes. He looked a few years younger than his ruby brother. A lion the red colored hedgehog's age came out tge door. He had a calm and tranquil appearance to him."Guys if we Let old Egghead get away with this we're through. "God alright Lets go team CHAOS CONTROL!" The trio Disappeared.

A robot similar to the Egg Dragoon (Sonic Generations Look) was destroying downtown Mobius. "Ahahahahahohohohohohohohoh! This is to- easy." The voice dropped as it looked at the same trio that left the Strange House. "Well,well,well If it isn't 'Team Storm', and my,my its the hole gang. He pointed to the teenage lion. Furry the most Ironically named Lion. As fearsome as he is he never gets angry at all. Psychic powers if I recall from my Metal Knuckles last bout with you. Unlike Silver the Hedgehog Instead of Grabbing objects. You create psychic enegry that can make Physical objects. Highly amounts of brute strength though.

Then The robot turned to young Hedgehog or was he. Ahh heres some Fun Liam the Infernohog. A breed from the elemental Hedgehog line. A purebred through his Mother I see. Fire and Lava powers, Moderate speed, Spindash and whatnot. To top that at the age of 14 he the youngest on the Team. Heh I'll deal with you Soon enough. He turned to the red Hedgehog With interest and hate.

"Last but heavens not least a replacement of my hated rival Sonic and almost Just as annoying Kevin The Stormhog, brother to Liam, another Elemental Breed. Though I'll say much rare since your type is almost instinct and may I say I hope you Do become instinct. Unlike the other breeds only Two Stormhogs live, a male and female one of each of Half of the true powers of the original powers of the Stormhog line. Kevin here has the Lighting Factor. He is electrically charged blood cells. And in word he can Create lighting at will. A fine sense of Chaos power and Created two new Chaos moves in his time. His speed is uncanny, any faster and Time would shatter. Spindash combat. Also he is the Team leader."

Kevin glared " Thanks robo egg you ruined are entrance. Thats it Eggman You're mine!" Eggman laughed " Try...Me?" He couldn't believe his eyes the was Hundreds no thousands of him. "Impossible you cant Multiply!" All the Kevins chuckled "I'm not multiplying I'm moving so fast and moving back to the same place so it looks like I'm still there.

Liam rolled his eyes "there he goes showing off again." Furry smiled a bit. Then lets steal this show back." The two charged for the Robot. Eggman's mustache fell "oh here we go again.

* * *

**Galaxy: Hey this is actually a Sonic Parody of a Sonic flash of My own thats Coming up**

**Kevin: Get my Animation up Already Your Procastinating**

**Kronos:Shut it red Pikachu **

**Kevin: Red Pikachu?**

**Vector: Well your a rodent, with Lighting powers.**

**Kevin: Rodent No one CALLS ME A RODENT COME HERE BARIAN AND LET ME REARRANGE YOUR HEART**

**Galaxy: while that happens Plz review peace Galaxy And Kevin out **

**Galaxy Disappears in Dark Fire and Kevin uses Chaos Control Taking Vector with him.**

**Kronos:Guys Forgot me**


End file.
